


Other Side Of The Lake

by ErrorCode_21891711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Tommy always had a weird feeling about the lake that wasn't to far from his house and returning to his old childhood home that weird feeling has only intensified.{Very short tags because a lot of them aren't even there mostly Tommy and TimeDeo centric in this first part, considering 2 part}
Relationships: None
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	Other Side Of The Lake

Tommy stared out the window at the backyard, he sighed and let his eyes fall closed listening to nothing but the sound of birds, rustling leaves the soft breeze in the wind blowing and tossing strands of his hair around. Tommy couldn’t help but smile softly, the peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of door slamming and then yelling. “Tommy!” He couldn’t help but smile as he abruptly stood up and turned to leave his room but barely took one step before the door to his room was slammed open and he was barreled into and crushed in a hug.

  
“Deo you idiot watch out?” Tommy laughed as his best friend Time Deo hugged him. Tommy wrapped his arms around his friend letting go when he pulled away an excited grin was written across his face. 

“You have to be kidding me, my best friend comes back after almost 6 years! Of being gone and I don’t get to hug him” Deo complained.

Tommy rolled his eyes and pushed Deo away from him and exited his room, his friend following behind him as they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tommy had lived in this small town since he was 10 until an accident happened near the lake where he almost drowned. After that almost happened Tommy’s parents decided it was best they move away much to the displeasure of both Tommy and Deo. 

They both entered the kitchen where Tommy’s father was moving around the place putting things away. “Hey Talian is it okay if I stay the night” Tommy’s father turned to Deo with a small smile.

“Of course Deo you're always welcomed here” His father quickly replied and it was true, ever since Tommy had dragged Deo home with him when he was 7 he was welcomed into his home like it was his own Tommy still remembers how they met.

_ Tommy frowned as he hid behind a tree watching as a bunch of older kids probably around 13 maybe even a bit older were bullying the kid that was probably around 9 so two maybe three years older than him. Tommy remembers the one being bullied, his name being Time Deo which was an odd name but Tommy wasn’t one to judge since he didn’t really have an opinion on a lot of things. Tommy stood by for the most part until they tried to get closer and Tommy began to worry about things escalating into a physical fight. _

_ “Hey!” He stepped out from behind the tree catching all of their attention with his yelling. “Deo there you are I was waiting for you” He quickly said, grabbing Deo’s wrist and dragging him towards the pathway leading to his house into the woods, it was on the side of a road the town around a 10 minute walk down the road. The bullies didn’t try to follow already knowing it wasn’t worth it since Tommy and Deo could have told on them and the whole town would know they were bullies, Tommy was sure their parents wouldn’t have been happy. _

_ “Thanks” Deo muttered as Tommy pulled him to follow. _

_ “Your welcome” Tommy replied with a huff. He let go of Deo’s wrist and continued down the gravel road Deo following behind. Making it to the house was easy since it was barely a 2 minute walk down the gravel road until they could see the small two story house. _

The house didn’t look any different from the last time Tommy had seen it. Deo had been keeping the house clean with a few other close friends thankfully. Tommy was more than happy to be back as was everyone else, it had been so long Tommy silently wondered how much he had missed.

“I’m gonna be back with some stuff,” Deo said, ruffling Tommy’s hair. “Don’t have too much fun without me” Tommy huffed and pushed Deo’s hand off his head and pushed him towards the door. Deo rolled his eyes and strolled out of the kitchen the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“How are you feeling?” Tommy looked up at his father and shrugged. He missed their small town but if he was being honest he hated that they only returned after his mother's death, he wished she was still here. “Well I’m going out to walk around the town try not to get into too much trouble” His father passed him ruffling his hair making it more messy thanks to both him and Deo.

Tommy sighed and stood there in silence for a few minutes before he quietly returned to his room to sit on the window sill looking out into the back yard. He sat there for what felt like only a second but in reality was around 10 minutes later to which after he thought about going over to the lake not too far from the house.

He pulled on a pull over and plugged his phone into the charger and began the small walk towards the lake, he remembered the trails by heart and couldn’t help but smile as he passed memories along the way. The makeshift swing he and Deo made, the broken branch that fell and caused Deo to end up breaking his arm which had thrown both of them into a panic and Tommy had cried unsure of what to do. The small tree house they built.

Seeing the lake and the small docks he stared out over the water, walking forward he listened to the sound of creaking wood as he stepped onto the docks moving to the end to stand there and stare at his reflection watching fish move around in the water. He always liked sitting at the end of the docks with Deo to either stare out over the water or even skip rocks even if they always sank to the bottom of the lake.

  
There was always one thing Tommy could never get over when he was younger, what he had seen. Tommy sighed and shook his head not realizing the time that had passed as he stood there in a calm and comfortable silence.

“Tommy!” He turned hearing Deo yell out to him. Deo stood near the tree line waving with a wide grin on his face. Tommy turned and waved back, deciding this was enough time at the lake for today he moved taking one step only for the sound of shattering wood to fill his ears as his eyes widened and the wooden board beneath his feet broke and he went crashing into the water.

  
Tommy didn’t know what to expect but when he came back up he didn’t recognize anything as he floated in the water. There were no docks and the trees and everything looked extremely overgrown except for an area not too far from him. Small torches were lit around the edges of the lake with balls of light each different colors floating mid air with rings around them. The sky was an odd mix between dark green and purple and stars were sprawled across it some bigger than others. 

  
  


Tommy couldn’t help but get a sense of deja vu. This was what he saw when he was younger. “It’s you!” He turned his eyes widening as he saw a kid his age with dark brown hair staring back at him with an equally surprised expression.

  
Tommy was about to say something but suddenly he was being pulled back into the water. He closed his eyes shut tight surprised when he was pulled out of the water. “Holy shit” Deo coughed as he dragged him out of the water, his arms around Tommy’s torso. Tommy blinked rapidly, surprisingly okay, his vision perfectly fine. He looked around and everything seemed normal, no overgrown trees of plants, no floating circles of light. “You good Tommy?” Deo asked as he let him go. 

Tommy sat there a little surprised but was quick to snap out of it and shakily nod. He sighed heavily and stood up a little disappointed about his formerly dry clothes. “Let's get back to the house and change,” He said. Deo nodded and they began walking away from the lake Tommy casting a small glance back with worry seeping into him as he thought back to what he saw.

[-----]

Tommy wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when he woke up and powered up his computer tapping his fingers against the desk in a small rhythm with a smile on his face as he entered the password, logging in he went through his social media. He sighed when he found nothing new and was about to turn around in his desk chair but stopped seeing a word engraved onto his desk that he knew hadn’t been there yesterday. He ran his hand over the word with a small frown.

_ “Lake” _

He shook his head and stood exiting his room and ignoring the newly engraved word on his desk in favor of getting breakfast. His dad had already made breakfast having to get up early to go to work, it was silent in the house but oddly enough Tommy felt like he was being watched and that he wasn’t alone. He didn’t let it both him and continued to move around the kitchen. He turned on the faucet and filled a pot up halfway, turning off the faucet he was about to set the pot on the stove but stopped when the water began to float like gravity didn’t exist.

Tommy stared at it for a few seconds before he jumped back as the water moved to spell out words. The same work engraved onto his desk, he frowned and sighed. “No breakfast today it seems” He muttered quietly to himself and left the kitchen deciding to wake Deo up. He entered the living room and shook Deo awake, he shot up eyes wide and turned to him with a worried expression that disappeared upon seeing him.

“Wake up sleeping fucking beauty” Tommy huffed crossing his arms with a small smile. Deo rolled his eyes. “You have your own room here, why sleep on the couch”

Deo shrugged. “Didn’t feel like walking there” Tommy snorted lightly and shook his head moving back up the stairs to return to his room and change into better clothing for the day. Come back to his room with a few items thrown onto the ground that he knew weren’t there from when he woke up two more words of “lake” engraved onto his desk and one on his wall.

  
Tommy frowned, clenching his fists at his sides before he sighed heavily and shook his head. “I’m going crazy” He muttered as he dug through his dresser drawers in favor of looking for normal everyday clothing. Once he had what he wanted and needed he entered his bathroom where he was about to change but quickly stopped when he looked at the mirror that had “LAKE!!” written across it in black sharpie. Tommy deadpanned and shook his head quickly changing and exiting the bathroom.

“Deo, wanna walk around town” He called from the top of the staircase. He didn’t get a response which was surprising since Deo always responds. He walked down the stairs finding Deo sitting on the couch staring at the sliding glass door leading into the back yard. “Deo?” He said in question moving forward to tap him on the shoulder but stopped when he noticed the word “lake” Drawn repeatedly onto the sliding glass door.

“The fuck Tommy” Deo finally said turning back to him. Tommy shrugged.

“I didn’t do it,” He responded, crossing his arms.

“Have you felt like you're being watched lately” Deo quietly asked as he stood up climbing over the couch to stand next to him.

“Kinda?” Tommy said, it sounded more like a question rather than an answer.

“Getting the creeps” Deo frowned.

“It’s not that bad,” Tommy responded.

“No you don’t understand, I’ve been getting these feelings even when you guys are gone” Deo replied. “It’s creepy and it’s only worse now that you guys are back” Tommy frowned and thought back to the lake.

“Should we go back to the lake?” Tommy asked. Deo looked at him like he was stupid.

“This is like a horror movie no Tommy we're not going back, at least not now. If it keeps getting worse maybe” Deo said. “But promise me you won’t go to the lake without me just in case”

Tommy slowly nodded his head in response. “Good now go get ready we're gonna go walk around” He sighed and returned to his room to change ignoring the writing and engravings of ‘lake’ on his walls, ceiling, floor and even the back of the door. Once he was completely dressed and ready to go he exited his room, meeting Deo at the front door who was already dressed and ready. They left the house shortly after making their way down the gravel pathway that they’ve known since they were kids.

They walked in relative silence along the road towards the town. Tommy buried his hands in the pockets of his hood, closing his eyes as he continued to walk knowing that he didn’t really have to pay attention since it was just a straight walk ahead. He cracked one eye open when he heard Deo sigh and looked at his best friend from out of the corner of his eye. “Something wrong Deo?” He asked.

“No, just a little tired is all” Deo responded. “Don’t know why,” Deo shrugged, kicking a rock in front of him. Tommy huffed and they continued in silence as the town came into view. They didn’t waste much time and entered a small convenient store.

“Tommy?” He looked up at the sound of his name and was more than a little surprised to see TapL or better known as Harvey behind the counter. “Hey it’s good to see you again” Harvey said, giving him a smile.

“Good to see you again to Harvey, finally got a job” Tommy teased. Harvey rolled his eyes.

“Not as bad as I thought I’d be,” Harvey shrugged. Tommy huffed and followed Deo through the aisles and picked out the things he wanted. Once they had all the things they wanted Deo pulled him over to the counter and they set their stuff down watching and waiting as Harvey scanned the items. Tommy looked away, turning his gaze to look outside through the sliding glass doors he was a little surprised to see a person standing across the street from the store.

Shoulder length blonde hair, and a green and white hat set on their head wearing green shirt and dark blue pants a black overcoat. The most noticeable thing about them were their wings spread out behind them, dragon-like and rather large and very much visible to the open world. “Tommy” He turned to look at Deo who had all their things in a bag and was holding it in one hand while staring at him. “You good”   
  
Tommy looked back out the window not seeing the same man from before. He frowned, “I’m fine” He muttered as Deo pushed him towards the exit of the store both telling Harvey their goodbyes before leaving. “Okay it seems things aren’t alright” Deo muttered.

“What?” Tommy questioned.

“You saw him too didn't you, the guy with wings I’ve seen him a few times almost one a month since the day you guys left” Deo explained. “It’s odd but I’ve never said anything about it he’s always appeared in the same place on the other side of the street across from the store”

“Who do you think it is?” Tommy asked. Deo shrugged.

“I wouldn’t have a clue, god knows what creepy shit goes down in this town for all we know there could be some creepy cult here” Deo joked light heartedly with a small smile as they made the walk back to the house.

[-----]

Days went by and things only kept getting more and more creepy. Deo had returned home after three days of spending time with Tommy leaving him alone in the mornings for weird things to happen until one day Tommy just couldn’t take it. He had been laying on the couch on his back and was originally going to watch some netflix and eat popcorn for the day but then the popcorn had started to float mid air and it kept hitting his face repeatedly like someone was throwing it at his face.

  
It annoyed Tommy and about 30 minutes later he huffed and stood up throwing his hands into the air. “Fucking fine, I’ll go to the stupid lake” He hissed. His arms dropping to his sides. The popcorn stopped mid air and just dropped to the ground. Tommy stared at the popcorn on the ground for a few minutes before the sliding glass door was magically pulled open. He sighed and plugged his phone into a charger in the living room and exited the house making his way down the dirt path to the lake. He felt like he wasn’t alone like there was a crowd of people following him. 

He ignored it and continued until he came to a stop at the beginning of the docks; the whole where he had fallen was still there, making him frown. He looked out over the water and took slow and small steps onto the docks walking down it until he sat down at the edge on his knees. He sighed and leaned over the edge dipping his hand into the water with a frown. “I don’t see how the lake is so special” He muttered. It stayed silent for a few minutes before ripples began to appear in the water.

Tommy knew it wasn’t any fish since they never came close when he had his legs or hands in the water. His eyes widened when a hand came out of the water wrapping around his wrist and pulling him forward into the water, he didn’t have enough time to yell as his vision became blurry and cloudy.

Before he knew it he was being pulled back out of the water to a familiar scene. Dark green and purple sky, floating balls of light different colors with rings surrounding them and overgrown plants surrounding the lakes. He blinked until he was pulled into a hug by a much smaller figure. “Tommy!” He looked down at the figure seeing a boy his age with dark brown hair and eyes, he was dressed in a dark green button up shirt and dark blue jeans, the most noticeable thing on him was his bug like wings that made a buzzing noise every once in a while.

“Tubbo don’t scare him” A voice cut in and Tommy looked up and stared at a figure with similar dark brown hair but it was curly and untamable and he wore a yellow jumper, black slacks and had pointy ears and had bird like wings folded against his back. There were others but Tommy was too confused to pay any mind to them.

Thinking about this all Tommy took a step back away from the boy his age gaining their attention again. “Tommy? Are you okay?” The one he assumed was Tubbo asked, tilting their head to one side.

  
“He’s probably confused” Someone else said. Tommy realized that the water was literally right behind him. He could just turn and run, he had enough strength to quickly pull himself back onto the docks and he was still in complete shock. Just as one of the them took a step closer he took another step back before he turned and jumped back into the water hearing Tubbo and whoever the others say call out to him. He came back out of the water and pulled himself back up onto the docks in confusion.

He laid there on the docks on his back completely wet and staring up at the sky, it looked like no time had passed at all which confused him for a bit. He sat there staring blankly up at the sky before he shakily stood and moved off the docks not wanting to fall back into the water. He breathed in heavily and sat down on the ground, his hands running through his hair as he tried to think about what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 maybe depends on how many people want a part 2 :P


End file.
